Son of the Moon
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Sally Jackson dies when Percy is a baby and he is taken in by the most unlikely of goddesses and raised by her and her hunters. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Moon

Chapter one

-Artemis-

Artemis was running down the beach at Montauk, she had been tracking a monster and she had just seen it go after a mortal woman and her infant child whom she had been watching fondly for the past few days. Suddenly she heard the woman scream in pain,… followed by the monster, a Cyclops, yelling out in fright; when she rounded the bend Artemis stopped in shock, the child, who couldn't be older than seven or eight months, was standing in front of his mother and glaring defiantly at the beast but that wasn't the most amaizing thing. The amaizing thing was that the ocean water around him was swirling faster and faster before it formed a hand and grabbed the Cyclops, pulling it under the water.

Once the boy collapsed Artemis ran forward and looked at the woman, she was bleeding out on the sand with the beast's weapon in her stomach. When the woman saw her coming her eyes widened, "Lady Artemis?" she asked cautiously.

Nodding Artemis decided that she shouldn't be surprised, the boy was clearly a demigod so his father must have told the woman about the gods, "You injury is beyond my ability to heal.".

"I figured that but can you promise me something?" the woman asked slowly growing paler as she lost more and more blood.

"What is it?" Artemis asked determined to help ease the woman's pain.

"Take my son Perseus with you and raise him to be strong, brave, and noble? I know you normally don't like men but please he is too young to have earned your ire. Please." she begged and Artemis could tell that she only had moments to live.

Looking from her to the unconscious child on the beach she felt her heart soften towards the small demigod, turning back to the woman Artemis grasped her hand and said "I swear on the River Styx that I will do all I can to raise and help your son.". The woman smiled and closed her eyes, going to Hades with hope in her heart for her family, picking up the child Artemis wrapped him up in a silver blanket and cradled him to her chest, "Come now little one, time for you to meet your new family." before flashing the two of the them just outside the hunters camp.

"Lady Artemis you've returned!" her lieutenet Zoe Nightshade said happily as she and another huntress, Phoebe, ran up to greet her.

"What's in your arms my Lady?" Phoebe asked curiously when she saw little Perseus.

"This Phoebe is our new baby brother Perseus." she told them, "He's a demigod and his mother was killed by the Cyclops I was hunting then this little one used his powers to kill it.".

"This infant managed to kill a Cyclops by himself?" Zoe asked, looking in awe at him.

"But he is male my Lady." Phoebe protested.

"Yes but we can raise him to be a good Man instead of an ignorant barbarian like most of his gender." she told them, gently rocking her new son back and forth.

Suddenly he woke up and looked around afraid before his eyes fell on me, "Mama?" he asked confusedly causing me to smile.

"That's right little one I'm your new Mama. And these are two of your new sisters Zoe and Phoebe." she said turning him so he could see them.

"Hello I'm Zoe." Zoe said smiling down at him kindly.

"Ze!" he gurgled happily making her laugh.

"I'm Phoebe." Phoebe told him obviously starting to warm up to the cute little child.

"Phe-Phe!" he laughed out in delight.

"Lady Artemis may I go introduce our sisters to their new baby brother now?" Zoe asked holding her arms out for Perseus, nodding Artemis gave her the infant and Zoe rushed off showing him off to every one of the hunters.

-eleven years later-

Percy had grown in the eleven years he had lived with the hunters, he was stronger, faster, and smarter than most trained adult demigods were and was still growing. All of the hunters love their 'little brother Percy' and he loved them just as much. Artemis had trained him to fight with most weapons but he truly excelled at the bow and was almost as good as Artemis herself was at it.

Artemis finished packing a bag for her son and smiled as she turned to him, "Here you go little one and remember even though it will be your hunt I will be watching over you." she said fondly and ruffling his hair.

"Mooom." he groused trying to fix his hair and not smile, "I'm not little.".

"I know I know but you will always be my little one Percy." she said wrapping him in her arms and giving him a kiss on the head.

"I love you to mom." he said as he hugged her back.

Shouldering his pack he headed out to do his first solo hunt to find and kill a wild Harpy that had been hunting children in a park in New York City. He headed out turning back to wave at his family before carrying on. "He'll be fine my lady, my brother is strong." Zoe said moving to stand next her, pride evident in her voice.

"I know my friend," she replied "I know.".

-Percy-

'_There it is'_ Percy thought slowly drawing back his bow before firing, _'and now there's one less monster in New York'_. Suddenly Percy was grabbed from behind and before he could react he felt himself be transported by magic to someplace else. The second it stopped Percy shot an elbow back hitting his kidnapper before spinning around and giving him a solid kick to the stomach sending him flying back. Looking closely Percy saw that it was a blonde boy a few years older than him with a scar going down one side of his face, "Why did you kidnap me?" Percy demanded drawing his sword, a silver falcate, and pointing it at the boy.

"Get away from him!" he heard someone yell from his left and, taking a glance, he saw a blonde girl about his age running at him with a knife. Ducking under her strike he quickly came back up when she was above him and threw her with his shoulders.

"STOP!" a strong voice yelled and turning he saw that it was a centaur, Chiron, that his mother had told him about.

"This is not your fight Chiron. This is between me and my kidnapper." Percy said giving the ancient teacher a hard glare.

"Luke is this true?" he asked the blonde boy who was still on the ground.

"He's a demigod so I brought him back here where he belongs." the boy, Luke, said slightly angrily.

Sighing the ancient centaur said "That does not mean you grab the child and kidnap him." he said exasperatedly, "Annabeth help him up and take him to the dinning pavilion so he can have his lunch." he told the blonde girl sending the two of them off. Turning to Percy he asked "Would you be willing to stay here until this can be sorted out?".

Shrugging Percy said "Might as well, Mom will probably claim me when I'm in front of a crowd and then show up with my sisters to get me and scare everybody beyond belief. Name's Percy by the way, Percy Jackson.".

Laughing Chiron responded "Well at least I'll be entertained then." before walking off towards the dining pavilion.

When they reached it Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground to gain everyone's attention, "Everyone this is Percy Jackson. He's going to be here for a while until he can find a way back to where he was before one of our campers decided to,… er, forcefully introduce him to our home." he finished causing everyone to snicker looking at Luke.

Suddenly their laughter turned to gasps of shock as they looked above my head and, taking a quick glance, I saw a holographic moon hanging there. "And cue angry hunters in five…four…three…two…one." I said counting down with my fingers as I went. Just as I reached one there was a flash of silver light and my Mother Artemis as well as my favorite sisters Zoe and Phoebe, who I had always called 'Ze' and 'Phe-Phe'.

"WHERE'S MY SON?!" Artemis shouted at the same time Ze and Phe-Phe yelled "WHERE'S OUR BROTHER?!".

"Mom! Ze! Phe-Phe!" I yelled running towards them and was quickly scooped up by my sisters.

"Mom?!" most of the campers yelled in shock.

Turning I glared at them, "Yes Mom. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright the votes came in and people want the new four story voting cycle so please no flaming me I just went with the most voted for option. **

**AN2: Alright whenever it says Mom in Percy's point of view it is talking about Artemis, just wanted to make that clear.**

Son of the Moon

Chapter two

-Percy-

"Now who dared to take my son!?" Mom demanded glaring at the assembled campers as she slowly grew in size until she was in her full fifteen foot form.

"That would be the cowering blonde guy with the face scar." Percy said laughing.

"FINALLY!" a voice yelled out from nowhere before a blonde man appeared in a flash of gold.

"What do you mean finally Apollo?" Mom demanded suspiciously.

"I'm the god of truth." Apollo laughed, "I know and see almost everything and have known about my nephew practically since the day you found him. I wanted to wait for you to claim him though since I figured you wanted him to be a secret. But now I can finally meet my nephew!".

"You kept the secret for me?" Mom asked her brother in shock.

"Of course," Apollo smiled, "I may be immature but I am still your brother and I still care about you. I will do anything I can to protect you. But please stop hitting me!".

"Then stop acting so immature." Mom said swatting him only this time with an air of playfulness instead of anger whilst the campers looked on in shock at two gods acting like a normal family.

Apollo's face took on a sad expression, "Please," he all but pleaded "ask me to do almost anything but please not one of the few things that keeps me sane.".

Shocked mom asked "What do you mean?".

"I told you I see almost everything that happens. This means that I see almost every evil committed in the world. I hear every lie, every half-truth. I know all of the evil in this world and I have to constantly witness its work.".

Eyes widening Mom ran forward and hugged her brother, "I didn't know." she said softly.

Before Apollo could respond however a thunderclap shook the heavens making both gods roll their eyes, "Great dad's throwing another hissy fit." Apollo muttered making another thunderclap boom.

"Before we go Zoe and Phoebe need to do something." Artemis told her brother before nodding to the two hunters.

Smirking the girls walked over towards the boy who kidnapped him and pulled him out of his seat before they both kicked him between his legs leaving him crying on the ground.

The group of five then vanished in a mixture of gold and silver until they were in the throne room of Olympus being glared at by Zeus and Hera, "Hey pops." Apollo waved cheekily him, Mom, Zoe, and Phoebe chuckle.

"Be silent Apollo." Hera snapped, "We are here to decide on Artemis' punishment.".

"On what grounds may I ask?" Mom asked coolly.

"For breaking your oath!" Hera snapped.

"But I never broke the oath." Mom smirked and he could tell she was enjoying herself.

"But you said he was…" Zeus began before being interrupted.

"Have you never heard of adoption?" he asked making the king of the gods blush in embarrassment.

"Then who is your birth parent?" Athena demanded.

"The one that abandoned me or the one that died trying to save my life?" he asked in a cold voice as thinking about that day brought both joy and anger to him, joy of meeting his mother and anger that he was abandoned by his father.

"What do you mean abandoned?" Hephaestus asked showing a surprising amount of concern, before he remembered that Hephaestus was abandoned by Hera.

"I was only seven months old and my birth mother took me to my biological father's domain, we were literally standing in it, before a monster that is usually loyal to my biological attacked us and killed my mother." he growled.

"How did you survive?" Ares asked in shock, "Did Artemis save you?".

"He used his demigod powers to kill the Cyclops." Mom said, pride evident in her voice.

"Wait a minute did you say Cyclops?" Hermes demanded, "They are normally loyal to Poseidon… YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Hermes yelled out pointing at the god of the sea.

"Zeus broke it first!" Poseidon pointed out scared.

"I admit that but at least I didn't abandon my child!" Zeus yelled angry at Poseidon, "But now Perseus is my grandchild and I trust Artemis to raise him right.".

"He is my…" Poseidon began only for Mom to cut him off.

"He is not your son anymore!" she yelled angrily, "He is the son of the Moon and the Nephew of the Sun!".

"The friend of the traveler!" Hermes said standing up.

"An apprentice of war!" Ares said surprising them.

"A forger of destiny!" Hephaestus joined them.

"How dare you take my son from me?" Poseidon roared leaping to his feet.

"You abandoned him!" Apollo yelled pulling out his bow before anyone could do anything.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled making everyone turn towards him, "Artemis adopted Perseus and that is not about to change. I do not know if that will remove him from the effect of the prophecy but even if it does not I am tired of running from it! I trust Artemis to raise him right.".

"Thank you father." Mom said smiling at Zeus who returned her grin.

"But in the meantime I wish for him to stay at Camp Half-Blood for at least the summers so that he can meet other demigods besides those in the hunt." Zeus said.

Sighing Mom nodded, "He will stay in my cabin then.".

"No he will stay in mine!" Poseidon yelled angry.

"Why would I stay in the cabin of someone who isn't my parent if I've already been claimed?" he asked in mock confusion which made the sea god fume.

"You tell him little bro!" Zoe said happily as she and Phoebe moved to flank him.

"It is decided then!" Zeus said, "Perseus shall spend his summers at Camp Half-Blood and the rest of the year with the Hunt." and the council flashed out.

"Now let's go back to the rest of the Hunt so you can say goodbye." Mom said hugging him as they relaxed for a moment.

"You know they will probably want to visit the camp now right?" he asked smirking "To both see me longer and to do to my kidnapper what Ze and Phe-Phe did.".

"Got that right bro.!" Phoebe laughed ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" he complained while they all laughed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Two things, I was reading the previous chapters and his sword is a 'falcata' not a 'falcate', that was a typo. And two when Percy says 'Mom' it is Artemis and 'Mother' is Sally Jackson.**

Son of the Moon

Chapter three

-Annabeth-

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was furious. Earlier today she had seen her crush, no not crush just friend, Luke get attacked by a demi-god just for bringing the kid to the camp, so what if the kid didn't want to come it's not like he gets a choice in the matter? Then he gets claimed less than ten minutes after entering the boundary, by Artemis no less, and then his so called 'sisters' kicked Luke between the legs. Right now she was on the Big House porch waiting for Luke to get come out once Chiron was done chewing him out. Finally Luke came out looking cowed followed by Chiron. Just as they crossed the threshold there was a flash of Silver and Artemis, the boy from earlier, and the Hunters appeared. "There he is!" one of them that she remembered was called Zoe from her journey to camp yelled.

"Get him girls!" the other girl from earlier shouted.

Screaming in fear Luke ran away as fast as he could with twenty immortal teenage girls after his blood. "Well you don't see that every day." Chiron muttered somewhat amused.

Before he could reprimand the old centaur the demigod boy from earlier said "For you maybe but for me it is a very common occurrence.".

"Touché young Percy," Chiron said still amused, "touché. I am surprised to see you back here however or did you just come so the rest of your sisters could try to avenge your orientation to the camp?".

"Grandpa wants me to spend my summers here," the boy, Percy, shrugged "So I'm staying in my mom's cabin.".

"Should I have the shoreline defenses enhanced?" Chiron asked chuckling which confused her.

"Why would…" she began before Chiron cut her off.

"Dionysus filled me in on what happened in the meeting on Olympus." the old Centaur said "Percy was adopted by Artemis but was born a son of Poseidon.".

"He's a child of the big three?" she asked shocked before glaring, "Sea Spawn.".

"Shut your mouth you foolish brat." Percy growled, startling her with the amount of animosity in his voice, "Poseidon may have sired me but he is not my father. As far as I'm concerned the only parents I have are my Mom Artemis and my birth Mother who died trying to save me.".

"Definitely improve shore defenses." Chiron muttered not meeting the Son of Aretmis' eye. "Is there anything else I need to know?".

"Well Hermes declared me a 'Friend of the Traveler', Ares declared me an 'Apprentice of War', and Hephaestus declared me a 'Forger of Destiny'." Percy said.

Whistling Chiron responded, "Along with being the Son of the Moon and the Nephew of the Sun you are going to make camp here very interesting.".

As he said this the Hunters came back smiling and laughing while two of Luke's brothers carried his battered and bruised form between them, "Have fun?" Percy asked them.

"You know it little bro." one of the Hunters she didn't know said, the rest voicing agreement.

"Chiron I expect for you to look after Percy here." Artemis said glaring at the Centaur.

Shuddering Chiron responded, "Of course Lady Artemis, of course.".

"Good," Artemis said smirking before she hugged Percy, "now behave Percy.".

"I will Mom." Percy said smiling as he hugged the goddess of the hunt before being swarmed by the Hunters.

"Alright Percy let me show you to your cabin." Chiron said cheerfully as he trotted off with Percy at his side.

Glaring at the new camper's back she thought, _'Let's see how smug he is during capture the flag.'_. But throughout the week leading up to Friday her plans were continually ruined. First Percy joined up with the Ares cabin which she had expected but what she hadn't expected was for the Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hermes cabins to rush over to join the new alliance. She had tried to convince Luke to side with her but he said the cabin was under orders from their father to aid Percy.

-Percy-

Smirking as he strapped on his light leather armor Percy looked around at the new faction he had unintentionally started here at Camp. Due to the fact that Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes had named me friends of their lines, which is what they said to him at the council meeting meant, their demi-god children were honor bound to aid him until that status was revoked. Testing the string on his bow he met with the other head councilors of the faction, Clarisse La Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, and Luke Castellan who kept flinching every time he saw Percy.

"Okay here's the plan," Clarisse said pointing at a map she had on the table, "Percy and Lee will guard the flag on Zeus' Fist and take out any who come in sight. Luke and the Hermes campers will be patrolling the forest and placing booby-traps made by the Hephaestus cabin most of whom will be joining the Hermes kids. Finally the Ares cabin and a few members of the Hephaestus cabin will go into the enemy side and capture the flag.".

The rest of the group shouted "Right." and moved to prepare for their assignments as Chiron signaled the game to begin. Running he got to the pile of rocks known as Zeus' Fist and climbed to the top before drawing his bow. After another ten minutes the horn sounded again signaling that the teams were allowed to enter the enemy's territory.

After half an hour of nothing he spotted two Athena campers trying to be stealthy, creeping through the forest. Smirking he saw that it was the girl who attacked him with a knife a few days ago, Annabeth, and fired a blunted arrow at her, striking her between the eyes as she crumpled followed quickly by her brother. For the next hour he kept knocking several campers from the rival team unconscious until finally the horn sounded to signal the game was over. Smirking he walked back to the main area and found Clarisse holding up the enemy flag in triumph. Before any celebrations could commence however there was a flash of light as the Olympian council appeared.

"My Lords and Ladies," Chiron said bowing his head, "what can I do for you.".

"We need a quest to be issued." Zeus said ominously, "My Master Bolt has been stolen.".


End file.
